How Dreams Become Nightmares
by Diehardoutsider
Summary: Dallas was just at Buck's, like any other night, when he met someone that changed his life forever. this is how his life went from total happiness, to complete depression in only a couple of months. i do not own The Outsiders. Rated T for language, romance, and violence


**Hi! This is a one shot for my friend GreaseMonkey014. I was bored so I decided to write this. You should feel lucky dude. I've been playing tennis for five hours this day that I'm typing this. And my arms are KILLING me! Holding my arms up to the keyboard really hurts! So yeah. I wanted to get this up as soon as possible for you! Remember if anyone else wants a One shot with themselves in it, let me know!**

Dallas Winston had always been the party type of guy. He would go to his favorite bar, owned by his friend Buck, get drunk, and normally by the end of the night, he'd get laid by at least one girl. He had no sexual attraction to any of these girls while sober, but being drunk was totally different. He'd do anything while drunk.

Dally hadn't seen much against this. It was naturally the way he was used to living. He wasn't worried about how much his best friend Johnny worried over him, and he especially wasn't worried over what all of this was doing to his health.

This had gone on until one night. This night had become the best and worst night of his life.

He had been at Buck's, sound asleep in one of the rooms. He had an awful hangover, and was trying to get his head to stop throbbing and the room to stop spinning. He heard a bottle crash downstairs, but naturally he didn't think anything if it. People dropped glass bottles all the time, it wasn't anything new to him.

He decided to check things out when he heard some more banging around.

"Must just be another drunken beer fight," He said quietly to himself. "I'd better go check this out.

"He thumped down the stairs, not worried that anyone would notice him. It was loud already, so his ungraceful stomping wouldn't be heard.

He saw a circle of people, in the middle of the group he saw a young girl, who looked to be about seventeen. She didn't look scared, though about ten greaser guys were threatening her. From the look of her clothes, he could tell she definitely wasn't a greaser, but not a Soc either.

"Hey sweet thing," One of them said, smirking at her. "Ya look pretty good right now. Wonder how you'll look tangled in the sheets on one of those beds upstairs.

"Huh?" She was obviously confused. Just then, Dally jumped in and blocked.

"Don't touch her. She obviously didn't do nothin' to ya," Dally said, not totally sure why he was protecting her.

"Oh c'mon Dal, why don't you go at her too? I could see you F***in' her up real good," The greaser said, not afraid of Dally, who just happened to be quite a few inches taller.

"No, I'm not going to do that. Now get outta here before I kick all your sorry asses outta here myself," Dally said, protecting her.

"When the guys left, Dally turned to the girl.

"I'm Dally, who are you?"

"Rylea," The girl said, blushing. She seemed nervous. Dally left her alone for the rest of that night. Though he noticed he was looking for her the whole time, hoping to see her, or even bump into her again. Something about her appealed to him.

Dally just shrugged it off, not thinking much of it.

A few days later, Dally was back at Buck's. He was angry, because a few of his friends had been jumped only a few hours before.

After only an hour, Dally was drunk. He was stumbling, and pretty soon he ended up falling, only to be caught and lowered gently to the ground. He turned his head, as came to see that it was the same girl he saved only a couple days before. She was smiling at him.

Rylea gently stood him back up, and walked him up to one of the bedrooms so he could calm down she sat him on the bed.

"Lay down. Your two drunk to stand anymore," She said, looking serious. Dally did as she instructed, not complaining at all.

"Why are you helping me?" Dally slurred out, looking up at her, smiling.

"I'm not sure. I felt like I had to,"

"Why would you have had to?"

"I don't know! Maybe just because of a few nights ago. That's probably it," She said, smiling at me.

"Whatever you say!" Dally said, not believing her.

Dally and Rylea talked for a while. A lot of what Dally said was nonsense, because of how drunk he was. His drunkenness didn't bother Rylea one bit.

The next morning, Dally woke up with a hell of a hangover. He looked around, not seeing Rylea at first.

"Rylea? You still here?" Dallas asked out to seemingly no one. "So much for finding someone different. She left.

"No I didn't," He heard from downstairs. She came back up, with aspirin and a hot water bottle. "Hey, I gotta go to work in a few minutes. Stay here, alright? I'll be back later." And with that, she walked out. Dally sighed, and laid down, trying to fall asleep.

He woke up quite a while later to someone poking him. He turned.

"What do ya want?" Dally asked, irritated.

"I brought some food. Wanted to know if you wanted any," Rylea said, handing him what she brought.

The two of them hung out for a long while, just talking and laughing. Dally was really having a nice time. He couldn't shake this feeling he had towards her though, no matter how hard he tried.

Rylea was talking, while Dally just stared at her. He scooted closer. She didn't seem to notice. He did this a few times before she actually did notice, but she pretended not to.

Pretty soon they were very close to one another. Dally watched her, making sure he wasn't making her uncomfortable by the look on her face; he was doing the complete opposite.

"Hey Rylea?" Dallas began, looking at her.

"Yes?" She said, smiling. Excited for what was going to come next.

"May I-

Dallas was cut off. Rylea leaned up and kissed him. Dally liked how she was so spontaneous with that. She pulled away, blushing.

"Hope that was what you were asking for," Rylea said, smiling. Dally smiled back.

"Oh you know it was," He leaned over and kissed her again. Pretty soon they were kissing more passionately and even made out with each other a little bit.

After quite a while they broke for air. Rylea was now partially on top of Dally, which made her even happier.

Dally was smirking at her, his eyes looking hungry and lustful. Rylea noticed this, and smiled. Normally she wasn't the type to get this far so fast, in fact she hadn't planned on getting this far at all for at least another year, but she really wanted him. So she smirked back.

"Go ahead. Do Whatcha want," Dally looked excited. He grabbed her by the waist, flipped them, and began making out with her once more. He soon began kissing and sucking on her neck, looking for her sensitive spot there, which caused her to shiver when said spot was hit.

Pretty soon they were at it entirely. It was hot and wonderful for both. In the beginning, Rylea hadn't wanted dally to do as much, but by this time, Rylea would have allowed Dally to do whatever he wanted to her.

Dally did these things to her like he never had to any other girl he had ever done these things to. Most of the time he only did those things to other girls just to be able to talk about doing them. He never actually cared for any of the other girls, but Rylea was much different from the many other girls. She got along well with him. The two of them worked for each other. Dally knew already that he was definitely feeling something for her. He just hoped she was feeling something back for him

***************A FEW MONTHS LATER******************

Sine that night with Rylea, Dally hadn't thought once about any other girl. it took him a few days to actually ask Rylea to be his girlfriend, but once she gave him the answer he was looking for, the two of them started their relationship, making each other happier than the other had ever been.

Dally didn't think anything could ruin his happiness. He believed from now until the day he died, he'd be happy with his perfect and beloved partner. Since that night when their relationship started, Dally hadn't gotten drunk once, not wanting to do anything stupid while rip-roaring drunk to mess with their relationship

One night, however, he decided to take Rylea out to dinner and then a walk. They hadn't actually been on many dates. They would hang out often, but Dally didn't usually take her places like he was doing this night.

All had been going well, until as they ended their walk, they heard people arguing nearby.

"Stay here, baby. I'mana sees what's going on," Dally said to her, kissing her cheek before walking towards the yelling.

"He guys, what's goin' on over here?" Dally asked, obviously very annoyed that he had to leave Rylea alone.

That's when he saw who was really there; it was a group of multiple drunk Socs, who were surrounding two familiar people in the middle. Johnny and Ponyboy.

"What the hell!" Dally said, angered now. He began to try to get in and saved them, until the obvious leader pulled out a weapon and pointed it at him.

"NO! we will do what we want to these greasers. Even if we have to kill ya to do it!"

The Soc was obviously out of his mind. H=by the looks of the two younger greasers, he had been planning on killing them. Both of them had most of the same injuries that were all so horrible to look at, even Dallas could barely take it.

"Let them go! You don't know what you're doing! You'll go to prison for this.

"Wow, you sure aren't anywhere as tough as you used to be, Dallas Winston. Let's face it! No one is ever gonna care if these two greasers go!" The Soc slurred out, stumbling closer

"That's not true!" Dally exclaimed, looking at Johnny, who out of then two of them, was the only one awake"

"No one would care about you either!" the Soc yelled to him. He turned to Johnny, who was having trouble staying awake now. Johnny looked scared.

"Don't worry, Grease. This won't take long." A different Soc pulled out a knife. He plunged it towards Johnny, who screamed.

"No!" Dally yelled. Startling to Soc with the gun. Dally went for him, but the Soc pulled his trigger. Luckily it missed Dally. However, it hit something, or someone. Dally heard a scream coming from far behind him. He didn't think much of it at first, but soon decided to look. He didn't realize, Rylea had moved from her spot.

"Shit!" He yelled, running towards her. She was awake. The bullet pierced through her chest. She was crying. Obviously in pain.

"Oh god! I gotta go get help for you!"

"No, Dallas," Rylea said quietly. Reaching up and touching him.

"I'm bleeding too much. I won't make it. Just stay here with me."

"But Rylea-

"Please Dallas…" She looked up into his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too, Rylea.  
Dally heard something from behind him, and turned to look. When he turned back to his dying loved one, she was still. Her eyes were closed, and she felt cold. Dally didn't even get to see her take her last breath.

For the first time in Dallas' life, he was crying. He held her lifeless body in his arm. He heard sirens coming. The Socs were now no longer there.

Dally wasn't even thinking of Pony and Johnny at the moment. All that mattered to him was Rylea. She was his true love. Her dying blew a hole in his heart. He knew he'd never love another person again.

*************A few days later*************

It was the afternoon of Rylea's funeral. Both boys were taken to the hospital that night. Pony was pretty hurt, but he would be okay. Johnny had taken a knife to the chest. He Bled into a coma, and hadn't woken up yet, but he was improving. Every once in a while he'd make a movement, which was an even bigger improvement.

Dally stood and watched helplessly as her coffin was lowered into the ground. He was teary eyed. He stood by her grave, after putting flowers over top. Dallas claimed to himself that he would get revenge for Rylea. No matter what he had to do.

After this, he never even thought about dating another girl. he kept a picture of Rylea with him constantly he would never forget this experience for as long as he lived. Not ever.

He would always be thinking of the short time he had with Rylea, which had been the greatest time of his life. He would always remember Rylea. He would always miss her, and he would always love her.

**There you have it. That's what I came up with for you GreaseMonkey014. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
